The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Kookaburra`.
The female parent of the new variety is an undistributed seedling identified as `G33 C12` and the male parent is an undistributed seedling identified as `G19 C2`. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.